A little lie never killed nobody
by ThaPukysseus
Summary: She's trying to save his life, making a fake confession. But what would happen if Naruto fell for it? Well, in this oneshot, you will find out.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Author's note: I've been for long time wondering how it should end if Naruto went home with Sakura that day when she made her fake confession to Naruto. Well, I came to this. Enjoy it!**

* * *

The snow flakes were falling to the ground peacefully, in Tetsu no Kuni it was no wonder. This ground was often covered in snow, and you could feel peace even with your senses. Samurais were in ages of peace, it was main reason for organizing a Kage Summit in Tetsu no Kuni. Also for neutral political ground, of course. A young blonde shinobi was on his way to this Kage Summit, to ask a forgiveness for his brother which walked down the path. He was staying in cottage that Yamato built with his Mokuton. But, what happened next day, changed his life _forever_.

"Eh?" sound of surprise carried through the air of Tetsu no Kuni.

"What..did..you say just now..Sakura-chan? I...dunno if..I heard you wrong...Can you say it again?" the words from Naruto's mouth were flowing out like they were stuck on his tongue.

"What I said, Naruto...is that I love you!" said pink-haired kunoichi, slightly blushing and trying to not meet Naruto's gaze. She was here to save his holy life, was she doubting it? Yes. Was she regretting it? No.

"I'm saying there's nothing between Sasuke and me anymore! I dunno what I was thinking, liking a person like that. I'm confessing my feelings here, so listen up!" continued Sakura in her lie. But was she even lying? She wasn't even sure.

Naruto was looking really surprised, same as Rock Lee and Yamato. On the other hand, Kakashi and Kiba saw right through what Sakura was up to.

Naruto's eyes were wide open, he didn't believe what his ears just heard. Was this really happening? But why all of sudden? Why now?

"...But how? Why?" Naruto was getting little suspicious. Was this some kind of joke?

"If you tell a joke like that in a situation like this, it ain't funny...Sakura-chan." Naruto was thinking about one good reason, why Sakura would make fun of him right now. And what if this wasn't a joke? Was she serious about what she was saying?

"...Just what happened?" asked Naruto, his head started to ache a little just now.

"Nothing, really. I just suddenly realized there's no sense in continuing to like someone who's a fugitive and a criminal. I can't stay a kid forever...I want to face reality and I want to face it with you!" her mind was urging to stop this, before she'll lose Naruto forever, but her heart kept telling her to go on. Why she was listening her heart in this situation of all situations?

"So Naruto..no need to keep that promise. Won't you stop chasing Sasuke?" Naruto immediately noticed she left out the classic suffix. Was she serious about it? He just didn't know, he felt his breathing was getting heavier.

"What the hell are you..." Yamato tried to step into this, but Kakashi stopped him. Kakashi found out right from the beginning what Sakura was up to. But he wanted Naruto make his decision about this.

Kiba was watching all of this, remembering how Sakura said she will do all of the talking, and how they won't say anything to Naruto. He now understood why Sakura wanted them to say nothing. Sakura was here to save Naruto.

"Did something happen, Sakura-chan? Why me of all people, all of a sudden.." there were millions of a questions in his head, but he knew he don't have time for so many questions, so he got to be careful what he will say.

"Nothing happened! If you want to know why I started liking you, I'll say it clearly.." Here it comes. Naruto was now quiet and waiting for what will come.

'What is thi-?!' Naruto felt someone is grabbing him. He then realized Sakura was hugging him, tightly. Like she would never let him go away. Was she honest and serious about everything? Naruto now wasn't able to get a single word out of his mouth. He felt her breath on his neck, and how her chest was rising touching his, and again falling away from him. He also felt her heart beating up quickly, almost racing. Was she nervous? And if she was nervous, was she honest in the end? Naruto was now falling into his soft persona, his suspicion and slight rage was floating away with the wind.

But everyone around them didn't feel same as Naruto did. They knew Sakura had feelings for Naruto, but not this kind of a feelings. Through Kakashi's head went a memory of their beginnings as a Team 7, and how Sakura was always into Sasuke. But he deep down in his souls knew, that if Sakura wasn't Sakura, every girl would fall in love with Naruto, because of his natural charm, his loyalty, and well..because just if Naruto will keep on to be Naruto, every girl should love him. Even though he knew this should happen, it didn't feel right, now.

'Sakura, you...' was his unfinished thought, he knew Sakura may realized her real feelings for Naruto, but the timing was suspicious and he knew it. But still, it's between him and her.

"Sasuke-kun just keeps getting further from me, but Naruto...you've always stayed by my side...you've encouraged me...I finally realized who you really are, Naruto. The hero who protected the village, beloved by everyone in the village. I'm just one of them. That mischievous little dummy I knew..little by little is becoming this great and important man. And I've been watching from right next to him. But all Sasuke's done is commit crimes and break my heart..more and more, he's becoming a different person than he was, so distant. But Naruto, you're right here where I can touch you, like this. You make me feel safe. Right now, from the bottom of my heart, I'm telling you how it is. They say a woman's heart is as changeable as the autumn sky and I switched from Sasuke to you. It happened a quite a long ago when I realized this. So, will you come home with me, please?" she tighten her grip on Naruto's body. Everyone was awaiting for Naruto's reaction, the silent was becoming annoying. But Naruto raised his hands a little. This was it, how will he react?

Everyone has their eyes wide open and staring at the two. No one could believe it, that Naruto chose this.

'I think it's how things had to turn out.' thought Kakashi, he shove to Yamato to talk first.

Naruto and Sakura was standing there... _hugging_.

"Ehm...so, are we going home?" asked Yamato, his hands folded on his chest.

Naruto took one step away from Sakura, she was smiling. He now didn't care if it was one of her fake smiles. He was now the happiest person under the sun!

"I think so." said Naruto, watching Sakura nodding at him. He then hugged her around her shoulders, and started walking towards Konoha, they've past Kiba, which wasn't only one that didn't like this. But it already happened, and he was now following them as well, still keeping his senses alarmed though.

Their way back carried in peaceful spirit, not much talking. Naruto was still hanging on Sakura, and she was pretending she is enjoying it.

'She pretends it so good. She must be some trained actor, or she don't pretending it at all.' thought Kiba, still looking mistrustful at Sakura and watching her every step. But nothing seemed bad. Which was quite bad, for Kiba. Because he didn't understand it now, was she lying to him, or wasn't she?  
'I dunno, but I'll keep an eye on her.'

* * *

As they were walking, the North Gate came into their sights. Sakura sighed in relief.  
'Hot shower.' was only one thing going on in her mind.  
She almost forgot about Naruto, which was walking by her side the whole way back, and didn't say anything. Was he playing it along with her and in Konoha he will leave her to find Sasuke again, and hate her forever? She shook her head, Naruto isn't anything like that. She knew he fell for it, but she felt kinda different than she thought she will feel.  
They were already in Konoha, the village was in its rebuilding state, and rebuilding was going quicklier than anyone would think. It was thanks to a lot of help from surrounding villages and lands such as Nami no Kuni. And also, it was thanks to Konoha's enthusiastic citizens, they were working so hard for rebuilding their beloved village, it was incredible how one thing could change everything and unite everyone to work together. Every cloud has a silver lining.

They were back, and they were about to visit new Hokage to report this 'mission' and announce their return to village. But Kotetsu and Izumo, the two gatekeepers, told them that their Rokudaime Hokage, Shimura Danzo, was killed by Sasuke and Tsunade is still in coma.

'One less thing to worry about' thought Kakashi, because he was aware of Danzo's plans with Naruto.

"Ah, Kakashi-san, you're already here. Please, come with us, we won't waste your time for long." came sudden voice, it belonged to one of the Elders. It was almost night, and they were tired after long 'walk'. It must be really important if Elders were waiting for him at village entrance.  
'One more thing to worry about.' thought Kakashi.

"Okay everyone, take a rest and enjoy it. Dismissed!" was Kakashi's command to everyone. But it seems like he and Yamato won't have much free time and rest. Kakashi had bad feeling about it, but he was ready to face it.

Naruto watched Sakura's back, still standing at the village entrance road.

"Umm, are you wanna go home?" asked her Naruto, not able to find the right words.

'Yes, I wanna go home and take a hot shower. But, I can't leave him now, and like this.' ran through Sakura's head, massaging her neck she turned around.

"I need to take a hot shower. But then, we can...have some dinner... _together_ , I think?" said Sakura, slightly blushing.  
'Am I blushing?! Why the hell am I blushing?!' after her realization of her warming up cheeks, she turned away her gaze from him. She is a woman now, she needs to behave.

"Really, like really?" Naruto's eyes shined out like a lighthouses.

"Yeah, we are cou...couple after all now. Ain't we?" she put her fake smile on. She didn't like this, but she knew if she'll hurt Naruto one more time, she will hate herself forever.

"Heheh, Saaaakura-chaaan is my girlfriend!" singsonged Naruto, his trademark happy-walk was enough for Sakura to turn around and start going towards her parents newly built house.

"We'll meet at Ichiraku in...an hour, is that cool?" asked Sakura, looking over her shoulder. Naruto was now smiling, rubbing his nose. It was smile, she haven't seen for a quite time now. She could tell he's really happy, and it somehow gladden hers heart. With seeing this smile, she would go and start searching for top of the world, this smile...it gave her so much love, that she never ever get before.  
'Kono-baka...' smiled Sakura, and kept going towards her hot shower and fresh clothes.

* * *

Naruto then realized he doesn't have his apartment finished yet, and now he doesn't have place to go.  
'Onsen? Probably' he thought, and get on his way to the Konoha's onsen. After his shower and little relax in hot water, he realized another bad thing for him. His clothes were mess, soaked by sweat. On his way back to the village, he met Konohamaru. This little boy was working hard for rebuild of the village, and now he was going to Onsen to have his well-deserved relax.

"Oi, Konohamaru!" called Naruto on his little brother he never had. He knew he shouldn't bother Konohamaru with his problems, but this was case in name of love! He needs a clean clothes!

"Oi, Naruto-niichan! You are home quicker than I was expecting! Everything's alright?" asked little Konohamaru, but everyone in the village already knew he isn't that little spoiled 'Omago-sama' that he used to be. After defeating one of the Peins, he had become very popular in people's eyes too.

"More than that! Me and Sakura-chan are dating now!" grinned Naruto. Konohamaru started laughing out loud. He was grabbing his stomach from ache he got from laughing. After laughter was coming to an end, he was rubbing his nose with his index finger, but then he looked into Naruto's serious face.

"Wait, like for real?!" asked Konohamaru, scratching his shoulder like he never laughed at Naruto, and started to act like a cool brother.  
"Well, congrats nii-chan!" he added with nodding his head and closing his eyes. Acting like it was someone else that was laughing at that announcement.

"Konohamaru listen, I need help. It's really important. My life depends on this." Naruto grabbed Konohamaru by his shoulders and shook with him with every second word.

"Alright, alright nii-chan. Calm down! What is it?" asked Konohamaru trying get out of Naruto's grip.

"I need some clothes I can change into! I have a date with Sakura-chan like in 30 minutes! I can't be late!" and was shaking with Konohamaru once more.

"But Naruto-niichan. I doubt that my clothes size will fit on you!" Konohamaru said with disappointing face.

"Try to find another solution! There must be...something else!" was urging Naruto on Konohamaru, but only one thing that Konohamaru could do was shook his head.

Naruto stopped grabbing Konohamaru's shoulders and put his hand on his chin, and made his thinking pose.  
"Stupid Pein, if he didn't destroy the whole village, I would have clothes to change into! Now, my clothes are gone!" mumbled Naruto under his breath. His eyes closed in his thinking pose, thanks to this he didn't see Konohamaru's eyes lighten up in happiness.

"Naruto-niichan! Come with me, quickly!" Konohamaru grabbed Naruto's hand and was dragging him to the place he remembered now. They were running through the village with Konohamaru's shouting "Get out of the way, hero in trouble!". Naruto was just waving his greetings to Konoha peoples. Everyone was smiling at him, calling him 'hero' and he even heard that someone was talking about him as new Hokage. Naruto kinda like it, he knew he would never abandon his friends and his people. He now felt more responsibility than before. But, he likes new challenges!

Konohamaru was leading him through newly built side streets. Few more turns and Konohamaru stopped in front of Hokage mansion.  
"Come on, hurry up!" said Konohamaru and start to run once again.  
'He was walking totally tired to the Onsen and now he's running like rabbit running out from wolf.' thought Naruto and followed Konohamaru.  
Konohamaru was running into mansion's basement and Naruto was on his tail. Suddenly Konohamaru stopped in his steps, and Naruto had a lot of work to stop and not crashing him down.

"What's there Konohamaru?" asked Naruto, pointing at the doors that Konohamaru was starring at, still keeping his stare on Konohamaru.

"Things and stuff, y'know" said Konohamaru chaffily. Looking at Naruto with one eye, the other one was closed. Hands folded on his chest. He could see how Naruto was running out of patience still looking at him with eyes almost closed and pointing at doors.

"I'm teasing you nii-chan, come on in!" said Konohamaru, opening the door and walking in. Naruto followed him, it looked like some garbage room or something like that.

"Where are we Konohamaru?! I don't have time for jokes!" Naruto poked into Konohamaru's back, trying to find out what he's up to. Konohamaru not even turned around, and grabbed on of the boxes.

"Here." he handed the box to Naruto. Naruto took it, looked under it, like he should find a treasure under there.

"What I will do with one old box? I can't go on my date wearing old box!" pointed out Naruto. Well, he thought he did, but Konohamaru was now trying to keep his nerves calm, he surely didn't want to destroy this place.

"Look. Inside." said Konohamaru in his most calm voice he could have now. He felt like vein was pulsing on his forehead, hands still folded on his chest, but he had some fighting to keep them like that, and not have his fingers hugging Naruto's neck.  
Naruto opened the box, some clothes were in it. He wondered why Konohamaru has shown him this.

"Whose is this stuff?" asked Naruto, rummaging through the stuff in the box.

"It belonged to Yondaime Hokage, and to his wife. You know, it's yours now after you're son of theirs." grinned Konohamaru, it was kinda funny how dumbfounded Naruto was now. For a second, Konohamaru thought Naruto was suffering a stroke. But as fast as he frozed, that quick he start putting the things out of the box. He found there some old alarmclock, some of the photos he never saw before, but only of his dad. Three bracelets with Uzumaki clan symbols.

"Why are there three bracelets?" asked inquiring Naruto.

"I dunno, maybe one belonged to your dad, second was yours mom and third...for you, I guess?" answered Konohamaru, looking at those three bracelets in Naruto's hand.

"But, why I never did get one?" asked Naruto, cinching three bracelets in his hand.

"This is Hokage stuff, moved out from his office when he's no longer...here. This stuff was for long time in Ojii-chan's basement, I saw him few times opening it and watching all of the stuff, then closing it and putting back in it's place. We were young, maybe Ojii-chan wanted to give it to you when you'll be older, or maybe he just forgot. He was old after all." Konohamaru's gaze slid to the side, Naruto could say he is missing Sandaime really hard. But everyone in the village does, the person like Sarutobi Hiruzen was, is born once in a generation.  
Naruto then saw a some clothes in the box.  
"Oh, wait, there are some t-shirt and some...shorts?" He would never thought his dad was a type of guy to wear this kind of clothes.

"I remember that Ojii-chan once told me, that this was your dad outift for his first date with your mom. After that date, he never wore it again." said Konohamaru, looking at Naruto how he's going through all of that stuff.

"Why?" asked Naruto, still rummaging through the stuff in the box.

"Don't ask me. Ojii-chan never told me more." Naruto now lifted his head a little and gazed at Konohamaru. Naruto knew Sandaime always liked to told some story to anyone, only if it wasn't about Kyuubi and things in common.

"Did you give him chance? You did attack him again in that moment, didn't you?" asked Naruto, raising his eyebrow.

"It was perfect moment of surprise, don't judge me." Naruto laughed at it a little.

"Did you get him at least?" asked him Naruto, turning his attention back to the box.

"No." was simple answer from Konohamaru. He knew he was kind of a gaki. But as he was older, he was realizing how much his Ojii-chan liked to playing it along with him.

Naruto only smiled, and stopped rummaging through the box.

"Can you imagine, you will be Hokage and will have son just one like you were?" Naruto asked him, putting most of the stuff back to the box.

"You think I'm gonna become a Hokage?" asked now surprised Konohamaru.

"Yeah, but, when I'll retire of course." smiled Naruto, done with putting stuff back to the box. After while, Konohamaru answered his question.

"I hope not, I was some furious type of kid. Good thing you beat some sense into me." said Konohamaru, still looking down. He felt guilty in some way. He wanted to say so much things to his grandpa, he knew he will tell him a story of his life one day, and he want to make sure it will be a good one!  
Naruto saw a fade in Konohamaru's mood. He puts one hand on his shoulder, and give him an encouraging look.

"You know that Sandaime-ojiichan loved you, do you?" Naruto was still looking at Konohamaru's saddened face, giving him little punch to chin, more like brotherly punch.

"Yeah, I do." murmured Konohamaru, feeling the little brotherly punch into chin. He knew he shouldn't be crying over a spilt milk now.

"Alright. Can I keep this box here for a little longer? You know, I don't have any apartment yet." asked Naruto, holding the t-shirt and shorts his dad used to wore.

"Yeah, sure nii-chan." Konohamaru nodded.

They were standing there, smiling at each other for a while now. After Konohamaru broke the silence.

"Don't you have a date with Sakura-san?" still had same smile as before.

"Ohyeah, goddammit, I'm gonna be late, and then she's gonna kill me. Thank you Konohamaru!" was Naruto yelling, because he was already running through the hall, changing his clothes during run.

Konohamaru sighed when he walked out of the door, closing it.

"I have to pick up all his dirty clothes. Naruto-niichan, you've owe me a world for this."

* * *

 **At Ichiraku**

'Where is he?' Sakura was looking around, searching for blonde knucklehead. She was now waiting outside the Ichiraku like for 10 minutes, still no sight of Naruto. She was now afraid of that Naruto found out the truth, why she did say those things to him. But then, from around the corner ran out a blonde man.

'Is this..Naruto?' she looked at the direction he was running.

"Sakura-chan! I'm sorry, really! I met Konohamaru, and he showed me some stuff and-" while he was chaotically explaining why he is so late, he noticed that Sakura was looking at him really fixedly.

"Wha...what? Do I have something on my cheek?" Naruto lifted his hand and rubbed his cheek, while trying to look at his cheek.

"No, nothing. You look...I mean..great" Sakura was looking at him, didn't believe her eyes. She wasn't even blinking. There was Naruto standing in front of her, but she never seen a person like this. He was really handsome. He was wearing that white T-shirt, and it was quite tight T-shirt. And he also wore black shorts, and those were tight a little bit, too.

"Eh, stop it Sakura-chan. You're making me blush." smiled Naruto nervously, because he wasn't even dreaming about something like that, that Sakura would compliment him.

"Shall we?" laughed a little Sakura at Naruto's nervous behaviour.  
'Do I make him nervous so easily? I think this is really important for him, why didn't I notice it earlier?' thought Sakura when Naruto was holding a doors for her, so she could step into newly built Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant. She walked in, there were a few people, having a dinner, enjoying themselves.

Sakura led him to a table that caught her eye and Naruto was following her. This table was in the corner, she wasn't ready for attention of people because the two of them was 'dating'.

"Is this alright?" asked him Sakura, standing next to a table at which she wanted to sit.

"Everywhere you are is perfect. I don't care about a table really, most imporant thing is you're here with me." said Naruto sitting down on the chair, grabbind restaurants menu. After moment he noticed that Sakura was still standing there next to a table, looking at him with eyes full of surprise.

"Did...did I say something wrong?" asked Naruto, putting restaurants menu back to table. He was worried about ruining this date right in its beginning. She sat down on the chair, grabbind the restaurants menu.

"No, not at all." she said, covering her blushing face with menu she was holding.

They had a really good dinner, and were talking about lot of things. About things that happened, are happening and will happen. Sakura was quite surprised with herself that talking about their future is really easy with Naruto. She did know that she was pretending all of this, but a small part in her was comfortable with things that they have planned. Why? She was just pretending, but that small part in her really wanted those things. Talking with Naruto was too relaxing, and making her soul lifted. She had a really great time with Naruto, and Naruto was just..wonderful. He was caring about her meal, if it's good and tasty. Caring about her mouth, if she mess her lips he would clear them with his napkin. He wasn't that dummy she knew, this was completely different Naruto. Of course, she would never want Naruto to act like this always when they were together, she really likes that dummy Naruto, too. Their date were coming to an end, and she really wanted another date with him. She never felt like this...the love he gave her, it made her re-thing her actions. Did she deserve Naruto? And mainly, did Naruto deserve live in a lie?

After that dinner, they had date almost everyday. Sometimes they went to Ichiraku, sometimes they would have spar together, or just walk. Other day they would go to newly built Sakura's apartment and watch movies. Sometimes she even would let him sleep in her apartment, and Naruto would gratefully take a couch to sleep on, it was better than to sleep in hotel.

* * *

But after two weeks of their dating, Sakura was needed in hospital. Her first day was quite calm, no big wounds or surgeries. But as shift was coming to an end, she was thinking about how she won't see Naruto today, she really got used to him. Last 2 hours, she couldn't get him out of her head.  
'What's going on with me?' she thought. Watching clocks on the wall, she sighed in relief. Her shift was over, and she could go home and rest.

'What is he doing right now?' she thought, changing into her civil clothes. She then grabbed some books that she borrowed in hospital's library, they were just some medical books. Walking through the hall, she waved farewells to her colleagues and headed towards front doors. She came out, noticing the heavy rain that was falling to the ground. She sighed, because she didn't take an umbrella with her or jacket with a hood.

"Need an umbrella, dear?" came the voice, she turned her head to the direction from where this voice was coming. She immediately recognized owner of that voice.

"How long you've been waiting here for me, hon'?" she asked him, coming to his side and grabbing his hand. She gave him little peck on the cheek. She didn't know why, how or when this came from and when this happened for the first time. But she loved his shivering skin when she did this.

"Not long really. How was your day?" asked her Naruto, leading her into heavy rain with umbrella above them.

"Boring. It was actaully so boring that I'm more tired than I am if I have hard day at work." she yawned, putting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. The rain was drumming on their umbrella, but she knew it won't ruin their day. She was feeling right with Naruto, and everything she, he or them was doing looked so natural, and they as a couple too. Sakura didn't know how about Naruto, but she didn't know where all of her recent actions were coming from.

"But on the other hand, those are great news. Nobody was injured, everyone's safe." said Naruto, turning his head to see hers. He loved smell of her hair, he loved when she was pecking him on the cheek, he loved when she was leaning on him, he loved when she was with him.

"Yes, those are great news you caring dummy." she said, nearly falling asleep. She even didn't notice that they were already at her apartment.

"You're home, dear." said Naruto, closing umbrella and shaking it so it could be dry sooner.

"Wanna come in?" asked him Sakura, putting her keys into a doorlock.

"No, you need to rest. I made you a tea and bought you an instant ramen, you must be starving. Everything is in your kitchen. Have a great night." and then he kissed her on her forehead. She really loved when he did it. She felt his love flowing into her body, and still she couldn't return his feelings. She wasn't sure with herself, she had mess in her head, but she knew it wasn't pretending no more. So does she love him? She didn't know.

"I would complain about everything and scold you for doing this, because you have your own life, too. But, I'm really tired, so I think I'll punch you other time." she smiled a little with her eyes still closed from enjoyment of that forehead kiss.

Naruto just smiled and in a second he was gone. Sakura finally opened her eyes after sensing that Naruto is no longer there. She closed her doors and pressed her back to it, sliding down. She was sitting there, in darkness and silence, pressing her knees to her chest and resting her head on them.

'He is so kind to me...I don't know if I can keep on. But, if I'm gonna lose him, my life won't be same as before. What I'll do now? Leave him and forget, or keep it and let him live in a lie? But...is it still a lie?' she thought standing up and going to her kitchen to have some food and mainly that tea Naruto has made her.

This kept on going for a month, and he was always waiting up for her at hospital and then walk her home. Sometimes he stayed over, still slept on the couch. Only one question was running through her head

'Would Sasuke-kun do all of this for me?' and the question was clear. She knew well, that Sasuke wasn't type of guy to have a relationship like this, he was more prissy and formal. And she was lady, but she also need some fun and laugh in her life. And Naruto could give her all of this. He seems like a perfect boyfriend.

'I can't let him go, does it mean that...I really do love him?'

She wasn't sure about this either. She knew that she needs a help and advice. And there was only one person she can trust about this.

* * *

"Hey forehead, what do you need?" asked her Ino, stepping into Sakura's apartment.

"Hey, Ino. I need help, it's really important." Sakura lowered her head, as she was saying a million of prayers.

"Okay, is it about Naruto?" Ino was sitting down on the couch, and saw Sakura bringing two mugs of tea.

'Did she know I will come?' thought surprised Ino, taking one of the mugs into her hands and taking a sip.  
After a lot, lot, lot, lot of talking, Ino was really taken aback that Sakura didn't realize it sooner. And she know Sakura don't realize it even now.

"Sakura. You still don't see it, do you?" asked her Ino, with annoyance in her eyes. She watched as Sakura raised her eyebrow and was about to ask something.

"Don't talk. From what I heard you told me, you love Naruto but you are too blind to see it. Won't you stop chasing for Sasuke?!" in Sakura's mind appeared a memory of her, saying the same thing to Naruto.

"Sasuke is a stranger for us! He's no longer here. And Naruto is here for you, and always will be. You talking about him with so much passion and love, I'm wondering how you can't admit you love him and that two of you are real couple, not a pretended one as you said." continued Ino almost yelling at Sakura.

"And with the war approaching, you have to make your mind quickly!" ended her scolding Ino. She saw a expression of consciousness. Also, she saw a little smile on Sakura's lips.

"I think you're right. Who would it thought, from a pretended relationship for saving his holy ass, to a real relationship." said Sakura, hugging her blonde friend.

'I would thought, Sakura.'

 ***knock knock***

"Who is it?" asked Sakura, letting Ino go from her hug and ran towards doors.

When she opened the doors, Naruto was standing there, her body wanted immediately hug him and kiss him on the lips, but she noticed his worried face.

"Is everything alright, hon'?" she asked him, reaching for his hands.

"Sakura-chan, I need to tell you something." his tone of voice really worried Sakura, was something wrong? Did he finally found out why she was with him all this time? If he did, would he forgive her and be with her, for real this time? Or is it something different?

"Is that Naruto?" came voice behind of Sakura, where Ino was standing now.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" asked her Naruto, still holding Sakura's hand, she wasn't really into holding hands in front of people he thought, but has something changed?

"Nothing really, just some girly chattering. But I'm leaving now, she's all yours now." Ino smiled and went past the couple, she was happy for her friends. The two that was meant to be together, was finally together, no lies anymore.

"What is it then, Naruto?" she turned her attention back to Naruto when Ino was already gone around the corner.

"Can...can I come in?" he asked her, still in his sad tone of voice.

"Y-yeah, sure." she answered him, letting him go inside and closing the door.

He headed towards the couch he knew so well, sitting down he felt her body next to him. She put her knees on his thigh, putting one arm around his shoulder and with her other hand taking his hand into hers. Naruto seemed he wasn't himself.

"Sakura-chan, listen..I-I.." Naruto seemed like he couldn't find the right words.

"Calm down, take a deep breath and when you're ready, tell me what you need to tell me." she told him. This wasn't her Naruto, this Naruto was different. What was bothering him?

Naruto did as Sakura said, and after few minutes staring into blank space, he spoke out

"Sakura, I was departed." said Naruto, turning his face to her direction, to see her eyes shaking in disbelief.

"Wha-why?" was everything she could get out of her right now.

"They told me I need to go and train with some Octopus or what. We are going to some island, where we shall train in silence." he told her, looking sadly down.

"And how long you have to be there, Naruto?" Sakura was now furious, why would Naruto go on some mission? Right now? Before war?!

"I don't know. They said couple of months, maybe a year. I said to them that I can't be out of village for so long, if something bad will happen. But they didn't let me talk to them, they said it's urgent." Naruto lowered his head, and put his face into his palms.  
"And what you'll be training there?" asked him one more time Sakura, still kind of taken aback of this change of things.

"Controlling Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto closed his eyes. He knew that Sakura won't like it, but he didn't know how much.

"WHAT?! HOW COULD THEY FORCE YOU TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?! ARE THEY INSANE?!" Sakura stood up, throwing her hands in the air while yelling.

'She is taking it better than I was expecting' thought Naruto, looking at furious Sakura.

"When are you leaving?" Sakura noticed Naruto's saddened face, he has it much worse than she do, and she is no support for him now. She sat down again, and took his hands into hers.

"Tomorrow" he said, looking into her eyes.

He saw a drops of tears glittering in corner of her eyes. He didn't want to bother her with things like this, and he didn't want to see her cry.

"Sakura-chan, don't cry. I ain't gonna die, I'll be back sooner than you would realize I'm gone!" he said, trying to cheer her up.

'He's leaving for one of the most dangerous mission of his life, Kyuubi is no weak opponent, and Naruto will try to stole his strength and still he's the one who is cheering me up, but the one who needs a cheering up is him.' smiled Sakura and kissed him on the lips, deepening the kiss, she ran her fingers through his blond spiky hair. She felt his hands taking her by the waist, and make her move to sit on him astride on his lap. The two of them were kissing passionately, Naruto then moved his lips from hers and pressed them against her neck, bitting her slightly. She then did the same and heard Naruto moaning. She then removed his t-shirt, kissing him and bitting his bottom lip. It didn't take much time left, and the two of lovers united their bodies into one in the loving act.

Next day, early in the morning Naruto left village with Maito Gai, Yamato and a few other shinobis from Konoha.  
Sakura was there with Naruto, saying her goodbyes to him, giving him a lot of kisses that Naruto accept gladly. When he was gone out of sight, Sakura headed to her work.

It was couple of days, and she couldn't stop thinking about him. She knew she will miss him, but she didn't know it will be that bad. She didn't like to walk home alone, being at her apartment alone, have no one to talk through the night and have no one to waking up next to. After few more days, she found out in village meeting, in meeting for high ranked ninjas and the strongest ninjas in village, that Naruto was send on that island to train, but mainly to get him out of war that was approaching, because Akatsuki were after him to get Kyuubi. She knew if Naruto will find it out, he will be so mad that they want to leave him out of the war.

'He don't know about war at all, it will surprise him. Oh, my poor Naruto.' was only her thought running in her head during the whole meeting.

But she knew she has to prepare herself for war. Everything she heard about war was horrible things, and she knew she has to be ready for it, if she wants to see Naruto again. And hell, she wants to!  
Also, she knew that Naruto always gave everything for others, and this time it's their turn to protect him.

'Naruto, you always were so overprotective of me, of everyone. This time, we'll protect you, because...well, just look at everyone. Everyone is ready to give up their lifes for your protection, this much you mean for everyone in the village after Pein's attack. I'm no other, if it's for you, I'm gonna die. Remember it!' was her promise to herself, to Naruto. She knew war was about to happen, she felt like it would begin in a few days. She was glad that all 5 countries united in one alliance.

* * *

And really, war began in a few days from this meeting. The war was merciless, relentless and hard. It was a month from day Naruto left village for his training, and war was in full swing. One day, one shinobi came to her and gave her a little gift and asked her

"Do you have a boyfriend, lady?"

"I must to disappoint you, but yes. Yes I do." she answered him, giving him his gift back.

"Oh...and is he a good guy? Do I know him? Is he someone from front line? Medic?" the stranger was asking, little bit ashamed of his half-baked afford to attract this nice young kunoichi.

"No, he isn't here in battlefield." answered him Sakura, looking other direction than he did.

"So, he's not a ninja?" asked now curiously stranger, how come such beautiful young kunoichi would dating a normal citizen? He saw her just shook her head slowly.

"Oh no, he is ninja."

"So who is he? If he's ninja, and he's not here. Don't tell me he's dead, I'm so sorry..I-I didn't kno-"

"No, nothing like this, he's Uzumaki Naruto, y'know." she told him, trying to calm him down.

"Th-that Uzumaki Naruto? I see, I'm no match for a ninja like him. I hope he is making you happy, lady." he said, smiling and scratching his neck.

"No one would make me happier than him. Sorry, sir." she lowered her head, she knew how hard this must be for this stranger.

"No, don't be sorry. I was fool thinking you would be single, please, don't think badly of me." he said, waving his hands in front of him.

"Don't worry, I won't." said Sakura.

The stranger then left her tent and went back to battlefield, Sakura wasn't pleased when she found out he died a day after his afford on her.

* * *

A few more days, a lot of more patients. But she suddenly felt someones chakra, she haven't felt there before. And she knew this chakra damn too well!

'Naruto..'

She ran out of her tent, her heart was racing but Naruto was nowhere to seen. And there, in a flash of light he appeared in front of her.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" he greeted her, almost felling on his back in next moment, because Sakura jumped at him, hugging him around the neck. Tears were falling down from her eyes, she was so glad he's here, she could feel him once again.

"Easy dear, how have you been?" asked her Naruto, putting her back on the ground, looking right into her eyes.

"How you think I should have been? I was dying in dread, I couldn't stop thinking about you, baka!" she kissed him. His chakra, it felt...different.

"You've done it?!" but as she could notice after her question, it was quite visible that he had done it. His form was different, he was now in his Kyuubi mode. His chakra was now floating around him and it was yellow.

"Hell yeah, mothafucka!" said Naruto, raising his thumb in try to assure her.

"What did you say to me?!" yelled Sakura at him, holding her fist. Naruto suddenly realized what he said to her.

"Oh, sorry dear! I caught a vocabulary from Bee-no-chan." said Naruto, ready to vanish from that place, because angry Sakura isn't a good thing.

"Who's it?" asked Sakura, still in her angry tone.

"Y'know, that Octopus guy I was training with, it turned out he's a jinchuuriki too. He's jinchuuriki of Hachibi!" said Naruto, now calmed down as well as Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, I have to go. See you in Konoha!" smiled Naruto, but noticed fade in Sakura's face.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked her, lifting her head by chin, looking straight into her eyes.

"Wha-what if something gonna happen to you? What if you...you..won't come...home..?" she asked him, she knew it wasn't best time for those type of questions.  
'It's war goddammit, don't worry him even more!' she scold herself, but tears was once again about to fall from her eyes. But she felt his thumbs, wiping of the flowing tears.

"I will come home Sakura-chan. We will, together." he looked into her eyes, but then his eyes slid a little bit down, Naruto nodded his head down, looking down as well.

"Promise?"

'How the hell did he find out so quickly, that bastard...' ran a thought through her mind.

"Promise of a lifetime, if you want." he said and kissed her on forehead. She once again felt the enjoyment in his action, she missed this so bad. She pressed her forehead against his lips a little bit harder.

"Okay."

* * *

 **The real end**

A lot of things happened in war. Madara showed up, and things were getting worse and worse. Now, Madara caught all of 9 Bijuus and was absorbing them. Kurama was extract from Naruto. Naruto would fell to the ground from a real high, if it wasn't for Gaara who caught him with his sand. The last words Kurama said, was that Gaara has to take Naruto to his dad, Minato. Minato had the other half of Kurama sealed in him, and if they'll seal this half to Naruto, he'll live.

Sakura was already in the battlefield as everyone else. She was afraid of that Gedo statue, but then she felt something she wasn't excepting.

'Naruto's chakra it's...gone' she noticed everyone else was aware of this. She started to feel her knees going numb, she couldn't stand anymore.

"Sakura, get hold of yourself!" yelled Tsunade, sensing that Naruto's chakra isn't there _anymore_.

And then there Gaara landed, with Naruto on his sand.

"Hokage-sama, I need you to recover Naruto!" yelled Gaara, looking straight to Hokage eyes.

"I don't have no chakra left, take Sakura, she have some." commanded Tsunade, but when she looked in the direction where Sakura was kneeling, she was shaking heavily.

"SAKURA!" she yelled at her.

"Y-yes." she said quietly, her voice shaking.

"Get on the sand, I'll explain later!" commanded Gaara, and when she got on the sand next to Naruto, he took off and was heading towards Yondaime's direction.

She started to healing him, a green light shining around her hands on his chest. Nothing, she couldn't find out what's with Naruto.

"You mustn't lose! You're strong! You...You promised me, Naruto!" she was yelling, crying out.

'At this rate, Naruto...Naruto will die...' she thought.

"I can't feel his pulse anymore, his heart..it stopped beating!" said Sakura, eyes wide open and voice shaking.

"Why?! Why medical ninjutsu isn't working?!" she was yelling. Desperetaly trying to do something, but she couldn't do nothing. She couldn't think straight, she was losing her love. Naruto was now so far away from her, but so close she could touch him. But he was cold, no warmth coming out of him like always.

"What can I do?! What do I do?! What?! Please Naruto, wake up! WAKE UP! NARUTOOO, PLEASE! YOU PROMISED ME!" cried out Sakura, tears falling down in large amount. She was shaking, her hands were shaking. She couldn't bare it anymore. Her gaze was blank, her head was light and she was spaced out. It seemed like time has stopped. For everyone. Naruto, their biggest motivation was now... _dead._

'He's dead. He's dead. NO!' she kept on saying it to her. She was now devasted, she lost him. She didn't have any thought of CPR or something like that, she couldn't think straight. Gaara was looking at her, he knew she didn't have more chakra left and after all she was his lover. But Gaara didn't give up.

"I'm speeding up, try something! We have still few kilometres until we'll reach Yondaime!" yelled Gaara. But Sakura was staring down at Naruto, horror in her eyes, trying to hug herself. Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

'Damn, Naruto...don't give up!' thought Gaara, and sped up.

When they have reached Yondaime, and told him what happened he tried to seal that half of Kurama of his into Naruto, but...

"It-It's too late."

* * *

 **17 years later**

"Hi love, I brought you some flowers. I hope you like 'em."

 **"I don't like this place, and you know it..."** said Kurama.

 _Flashback_

 _"It-It's too late..." Minato said. He now was experiencing something that any parent want to experience. Death of his own son._

 _"No...this can't be...true" said Sakura, throwing her head on Naruto's chest, crying really hard._

 _"I didn't take care of him, like you were asking me for, Yondaime. I lost him! Oh my god, NARUTO! WAKE UP! PLEAAAAAASEEEEE!" she cried out._

 _Yondaime looked at her with sympathy. Yeah, he lost his son, but he wasn't there for him, but this girl...this girl was always by his side. Naruto loved her, and she love him. Yondaime put his hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head and looked in his eyes._

 _"Sakura-chan, was it? I could tell by look on my son's face that he really loved you, and by your look I could tell the same thing. You and him were really like me and Kushina, his mother. Stay back, and protect his body, we'll end this." said Minato, standing up. Drop of tear landed on Naruto's face, but this drop didn't belong to Sakura. It belonged to Minato, his face changed into a raged one in couple of seconds. Sakura knew she had to do something more. All of his touches, all of his kisses, all of their moments were flashing in her head like a movie. She felt a chakra of everyone charging up with anger, everyone already knew about it. And she herself felt her chakra growing up. Everyone was now ready to fight for Naruto, and end this. And in unison, everyone performed their best jutsus. Again. And again. It seems like their amount of chakra was now endless. Obito was already defeated._

 _Sasuke has woke up, from his meet with Rikudo Sennin._

 _"Where's Naruto?" he asked, looking towards Karin._

 _"He's...dead" said Karin, looking to the side, because she knew after all, Naruto was like brother to Sasuke. And Sasuke was too dumb to accept that someone would love him. But after his conversation with Itachi, something changed with Sasuke._

 _"So, it's true. Where's that motherfucker Madara?!" said Sasuke in his calm voice, but it was so scary even Karin stumbled._

 _"He is now at battlefield where Naruto's body is laying." Karin informed Sasuke, watching him fixedly. He was now a different person, this Sasuke, wasn't Sasuke she knew._

 ** _Flashback in flashback_**

 ** _Some talking were made between the two, in Sasuke's soul. Rikudo Sennin. He explained to Sasuke the real meaning of ninjutsu and things about his history and about his sons, the roots of the hate between Uchihas and Senjus._**

 ** _"Sasuke, I planned to give my strength to you and Naruto. But Naruto died, the world needs you." said Rikudo Sennin, reaching for Sasuke's hands._**

 ** _Sasuke just nodded, knowing a words doesn't have a sense now. On Sasuke palms appeared a symbol of the sun and the moon._**

 ** _"The strength is after many generations finally reunited, use it with wisdom. Uchiha Sasuke, go and safe the shinobi world!"_**

 ** _Then, Sasuke was coming to his senses_**

 _Enraged Sasuke came into battlefield where Madara was. After long battle between him, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi, Madara was defeated before Kaguya would shown up. Maybe it was because Sasuke was so enraged he lost his brother, or that he was gifted the biggest power in this world._

 _When it was over, Sakura returned back to Naruto, noticing that all of the beings that took part in war was standing over Naruto's body. Even all of Bijuus were freed and were standing there. Everyone was in tears, but they knew war is merciless and it took lifes of peoples, no matter how much they love them. Love won't save you from death._

 _Sakura reached Naruto's body, taking his hand into hers. Tears about to show up once again, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Not even turning her head around, she was still staring at Naruto's dead body._

 _"Sakura, we have to go." came Tsunade's voice, knowing best what Sakura was going through now._

 _"What we'll do with Bijuus?" asked Raikage, trying to cover tears and his soft side by changing subject._

 _"I think they have to be set free. This would be a wish of that Usuratonkachi." Sasuke stepped into a conversation. Tsunade still wasn't sure about this Sasuke, nodding and looking at all of the Bijuus. She saw that Shukaku returned to Gaara, other jinchuurikis didn't have no one to return to, so they started to trailing of to some place where they could live in peace. But Kurama stayed in battlefield, looking fixedly at Sakura._

 _"Kyuubi, you know that...you have no one to return to..." was compassionate words from Tsunade, she knew that Kyuubi got used to Naruto. She could feel it, that Kyuubi is sad._

 _"I can't. I must protect what's precious to that gaki." he kept looking straight at Sakura. Sakura somehow knew, he was that one that told Naruto she is pregnant._

 _"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi, turning his gaze to Sakura. Sakura was looking at Kyuubi, still saddened expression in her eyes. She was in shock from Naruto's dead, but well...everyone was._

 _"Listen, pinky, I'll let 'em to seal me into you, so I can protect you, it and the village. But life with me will be difficult, it can change everything, y'know." said Kyuubi. Everyone was awaiting Sakura's complaining, how she isn't ready for this, or that she doesn't need protecting. But all she did, was just one little nod._

 _"Okay, it will hurt just a little, pinky." said Kurama and got himself ready for sealing._

 _End of the flashback_

"Ma', we should get going, or we'll be late." came voice from behind her, she looked around her shoulder to see two kids, twins actually, going her direction.

"Hi daddy, how's your day?" said 16 years old girl, with long blonde hair fastened into a ponytail, coming to her mothers level at grave, kneeling and touching the grave of her father. She wore a black leggings and a pink blouse, with white buttons. She wore an Uzumaki bracelet on her wrist same like her mother did.

"He's dead, how should his day be? Hi Pa'" said pink-haired boy, he got spiky hair like his father, but only his fringe was neatened to the side, and his head sides were a little shorter unlike hair on top of his head. He wore white t-shirt with short sleeves and the "v" collar. He also wore a dark green ninja pants, with red braces attached to his pants in front and in back, but they were hanging down. Also, on his forehead a Byakugou seal was showing up. He just looked like Naruto, but without his fox like scar-marks on his cheeks and blonde hair. He also wore an Uzumaki bracelet on his wrist.

"Rudely honest as always, ain't you Tonaru?" said Sakura, giving him little punch on head, he just moaned like his dad used to moan when Sakura punched him.

"Tonaru, have some respect!" said blonde girl, her blue eyes met hers brother's green ones.

"Or what? You will fight me, Naruko?!" he smirked at her, knowing best she doesn't have even a small chance against him.

"Well...n-"

"Haruno Tonaru and Haruno Naruko, will both of you shut up?! Don't argue in front of your father!" yelled at them Sakura, and she heard Kyuubi's laugh in her soul

 **'Do you remember your surprised face, when I told you, you're having a twins? Heh, they are same like Naruto used to be, but Tonaru got a lot from you too. He's really talented, he's 16 years old and he's a jounin already, skillful in medical ninjutsu, manage to learn Rasengan and Rasenshuriken.'** Kurama stepped into this moment, reminding her that abnormal pain she felt when Kurama was sealed in her.

'Yeah, they are growing up so fast.' complained motherly Sakura.

 **'Yeah, they do'** Kurama turned his head away from Sakura.

'Is that a tear? Don't be a sissy, Kurama!' teased him Sakura.

 **'You know, even everyone saying that you and Naruto was exact opposite, you're both cheeky as hell'**

 **'Still...one night with the gaki, and he left you with two gakis on your neck. Damn, I miss that brat.'**

Back outside Sakura's soul

"Sorry, Ma'"  
"Sorry, mommy"

"C'mon, bid a farewell to your dad and walk me to my office." said Sakura, putting her hands on their shoulders.

'I wish you could see them growing up, hon'.' thought Sakura, looking up in the sky. She somehow deep down knew, Naruto was watching his great family.

As they were walking through village, people was greeting them. Everyone in the village was reminded of Naruto thanks to Tonaru, but unlike his father when he was young, he was popular among the girls, and villagers as well. He was already a jounin, leading his first mission today. He was still in his casual clothes, because he left his action kit in his mothers office. He was skilled in almost everything. Ninjutsu, taijutsu, medical ninjutsu, senjutsu. He was top of his class with his sister. He don't says it often, more like never, but he really loves his sister. Sakura remember one day Shino came into her office, telling her how Tonaru beat up one kid for saying bad thing to Naruko. On the other side, Naruko was clever girl, skilled in medical ninjutsu, more than Tonaru was, but she has no proper fighting jutsu. She was working in Konoha hospital. Sakura was proudly walking between them, knowing their kids will reach great things.

'One more touch, one more kiss from you. That's all what I want. Just one more moment with you, hon'. If it weren't for those two, I would already be in paradise with you, and finally telling you how much I love you. I never had a chance to tell you. I hope, your father did deliver the message from me I told him.'

 _Flashback_

 _The Yondaime lit up, and starting to decompose in pieces._

 _"Any last words I could deliver to Naruto, Sakura-chan?" said Yondaime, looking directly at Sakura, new jinchuuriki of Kyuubi._

 _"Tell him...tell him, that I love him. And to wait up for me there, and when I'll get there, I'll say those words to him by myself. Tell him, I will reach what he was reaching for." said Sakura, hugging herself, still crying hard._

 _"Okay, Sakura-chan. Kushina would like you, you two have so much in common. You would be great daughter-in-law. We will wait for you there, but don't rush it." said Yondaime smiling, before completely vanishing forever._

 _End of the flashback_

"Here you are mommy, I'm going for my shift, see you at home!" Naruko waved at her mother, and ran towards hospital to complete her shift.

"Ma', I need to take my action kit from your office, will you hurry up?" said Tonaru in his bitter voice. Sakura knew he never meant to sound cruelly or unkindly. It was just his temperament and way of talking.

She reached her office, going to lift up Tonaru's kit, when she heard him talk.

"You've been doing this for 10 years now, ain't you tired of it?" asked her Tonaru, taking the kit from his mother's hands.

"No, I'm not Tonaru. Your dad would scold you for saying this" she laughed a little, remembering Naruto whining about it almost his whole life.

"Alright, see you at home Ma' " she waved him a farewell, and sat behind her desk, when knock on the door came.

"Come in." said Sakura, noticing Shikamaru coming inside, looking outside of the window. She could tell he love the view from her office.

" _Hokage-sama_ , got a minute?"

* * *

 **Glossary:**

Tetsu no Kuni - Land of Iron  
Omago-sama - Honourable Grandson

 **Author's note II: So, this is it! I left it like that, with an open ending! If someone of you wants to write a sequel for this, you can. I would really like to read about Tonaru's or Naruko's adventures. If someone will really write a sequel for this, please send it to me! And yes, Sakura has become Nanadaime Hokage (7th Hokage). She took it over Kakashi. I'm switching back to my main story "Road to Hokage", this was just a quick oneshot. Buuuut, I ain't saying that I won't write some more oneshot. So, until new chapter in RTH, see ya guys!**


End file.
